No cualquiera
by Lyneth
Summary: Es de noche y, sí, Lily está extraña, callada. Y lo que va a hacer es quizá lo más imprudente que pudiera ocurrírsele.


**Disclaimer: nada es mío, punto (yo lo sé, ustedes lo saben.) **

_Sólo una pequeña viñeta que escribí como regalo de navidad (lo sé, mis ritmos de publicación aquí y en LJ están MUY diferidos) a la que le tengo mucho cariño. Mi primer experimento con el Sirius/Lily, ustedes dirán ;) _

* * *

**No cualquiera**

_por Lyneth_

.

Una vez al mes, durante un par de noches, Lily hace sus rondas de prefectos con Frank Longbottom. Solía hacerlas sola, en su quinto año, cada vez que Remus se ausentaba por cuestiones que ella creía familiares y que tenían más que ver con el cielo, pero más o menos a la mitad de su sexto curso su Jefa de Casa había decidido que era mejor buscarle un compañero de reemplazo para evitarle realizar _"una labor demasiado ardua para un solo estudiante"_. Lily sabe bien que más que para darle un compañero con quien charlar durante la media hora en que recorría Hogwarts por la noche, el objetivo era mantenerla siempre acompañada de alguien que pudiera defenderla ahora que una guerra había empezado y ella no tenía la ascendencia correcta. Pero nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie.

Frank es un chico agradable. Sencillo, bastante parlanchín, a Lily le simpatiza mucho normalmente. Pero no es Remus. Frank siempre le cuenta anécdotas, es amable y siempre intenta hacerla reír, pero no tiene esa capacidad de saber cuándo es mejor mantenerse callado y dejarla sola con sus pensamientos que a Remus le sobra. Con él, no existen los silencios incómodos.

Aquella noche, cuando una vez terminada su ronda Lily anuncia que no volverá a la Sala Común todavía, desea más de lo que nunca lo ha hecho encontrarse en una etapa diferente del ciclo lunar.

- ¿No vienes? ¿Pero a dónde vas?- pregunta, alzando una ceja en una mueca que resultaría casi cómica si Lily no anduviera apurada.

- No. A ningún lado. Simplemente me apetece un paseo.

- Hay toque de queda, Lily…

- Lo sé. No tomará mucho, sólo quiero… despejarme.

Lily intenta voltearse para partir, pero el agarre de su compañero en su muñeca la detiene. Remus nunca le haría tantas preguntas, ni la sujetaría, ni le haría tan difícil irse.

- Es peligroso Lily. Tú sabes…cómo están las cosas.

Frank intenta mantenerse sereno, pero le es imposible esconder una nota de profunda preocupación en su voz. Tiene unos ojos enormes, sinceros, y Lily entiende perfectamente lo que le dice, entiende que este es el peor de los momentos para andar tonteando por el castillo en medio de la noche y le enternece en el alma el aprecio de su amigo. Aún así:

- Estaré bien, Frank. Nos vemos mañana.

Y desaparece, lo más rápido que sus pies torpes y su túnica larga se lo permiten, dejando que su compañero entrevea una estela de cabello rojo antes de perderse en una esquina.

Lily adora a Frank Longbottom, pero por esta noche no puede evitar insultarlo un poco en su interior. Por no ser Remus, y hacerla sentir culpable por lo que está a punto de hacer.

----

Después de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con sus afiches coloridos y sillones mullidos y el fuego crepitante de la chimenea, la biblioteca es su lugar favorito del castillo. Pero ahora, por la noche, apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, los contornos visibles de estantes y mesas parecen duros, chocantes, precipicios lisos, paisajes insípidos que no llevan a ninguna parte y son casi irreales de tan amenazantes.

Tal vez sea la oscuridad, que vuelve todo un poco más tétrico, o simplemente que aquel día todo está al revés y nada tiene sentido.

Lily camina, a través de las estanterías y de los libros que quizá al día siguiente le sirvan de evasión o consuelo, sin tener idea de nada. Sólo de que es tarde, ridículamente tarde para la noche antes de un día de escuela, y de que ella no es la misma, es otra persona, cualquiera. Quizá no cualquiera (no es Frank, tan preocupado, ni Remus, mucho más prudente, ni James, muchísimo más lanzado, y definitivamente no es la tarada de Mandy Eckhart, prefecta de Huflepuff), pero de seguro no es Lily Evans, la chica dulce y cuidadosa que se escandalizaría tan sólo de pensar en aquella situación.

De pronto, de la nada, surge su voz.

- Pensé que no vendrías.

Es masculina. Es firme y rugosa, atropellada, casi como si las palabras se agolparan para salir de su garganta, y extraordinariamente potente aún cuando habla en susurros. Es un sonido cadente y varonil y _caliente_ que rebota en las paredes de la biblioteca obligándola a estremecerse, aún en contra de sus principios más sagrados.

Lily se acerca con pasos cortos y cuando sus ojos terminan de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, finalmente distingue la silueta de Sirius Black esperándola a la entrada de la Sección Prohibida. Y le encantaría responderle algo como _"Yo tampoco pensé que vendría" _o _"Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí"_, pero aún si su cuerpo no fuera un manojo de nervios y su garganta no estuviera seca como un puto desierto, no podría hacerlo. Sería mentir.

Sirius avanza también un par de pasos hacia ella y finalmente queda iluminado por uno de los rayos de luz que se asoman por la ventana. Ahí está, alto, guapo, aristocrático, con ese encanto gamberro tan característico suyo pero con un detalle diferente. Tal vez en su postura, tal vez en su respiración agitada, probablemente en sus ojos que hoy brillan distinto, con un destello opaco, casi avergonzado, casi escondido detrás de los párpados por… ¿culpa? Lily quiere creer que sí.

Luego se lanza.

Salva la distancia entre ellos sin detenerse a pensarlo y ¡bam! Ya lo está besando, fuerte, desesperadamente, sentada a horcajadas sobre una de las mesas y sólo un poco incómoda. Pronto todo es rápido, frenético, _líquido_, todo inestable y confuso en ese ambiente oscuro y desconocido que es la biblioteca de Hogwarts pero bien podría ser el interior de su cuerpo.

Besar a Sirius Black es distinto de besar a James Potter, pero Lily hace lo posible por no pensar en ello y se concentra, en cambio, en cómo puede ser diferente besarla a ella que a cualquier otra chica guapa de las escuela. Tiene que haber algo más -de lo contrario él no la hubiera invitado a encontrarlo aquella noche- aunque sólo fuera la excitante sensación de remordimiento que produce tirarte a la novia de tu mejor amigo sobre una mesa de la biblioteca.

Es un pensamiento bastante enfermo, pero a ella –que es cualquiera, menos la fiel, dócil, correcta Lily Evans- no le importa.

Lo único en lo que piensa es en una mano –enorme, rasposa- deslizándose por su pierna, bajo su falda, en un cuerpo mucho más alto y mucho más fuerte y peligrosamente cerca del suyo y en jadeos perrunos, desesperados en su oreja. Y antes de abandonarse completamente a esas sensaciones que comienzan a recorrerla, le hace sólo una súplica:

- No digas mi nombre.

Porque si lo dice, entonces ella sería Lily y todo aquello estaría mal, muy mal.

_Fin._


End file.
